The spiders sweet kittycat!
by Bloodcoveredpetals
Summary: Claude, finds out something interesting about a certain raven demon. How far is Sebastian going to go to keep the spider quiet?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: So I'm not sure who has noticed yet but I love SebaClaude. Actually it's my OTP. So Most of my stories are probably going to be about them. I'm not sure how many others ship them together though, my friends think I'm insane for it. XD But anyway if you send me a PM or review on a story with a suggestion for a chapter in said story or even an idea for another one I'll consider writing it. **

It was late at night, and Claude Faustus a spider demon who was currently contracted to one Earl Alois Trancy was roaming the woods. He loved the night, it was one of the few times that he had time to himself away from the Trancy brat. He sighed and thought of things. Such as how to bring pain to the one person he hated the most. Sebastian Michaelis, a young raven demon. He's smaller than by a couple of inches, he had crimson eyes and beautiful black hair. Not beautiful! I didn't mean that at all. I hate that demon, I want him to feel pain.

He heard a rustling sound and quickly hid behind a bush. He peeked through the leaves and saw the one demon he had been thinking of. Michaelis... He was laying down, reading a book, that he seemed quite engrossed in. He could swear he heard a sound coming from the demon. It sounded like...purring? What? I must be imagining things. I'll just get closer, and see if I'm right. Claude manuvered around in the darkness until he was hidden in a tree directly above where Sebastian was. I'm not insane that is defently purring! What the hell!? Claude jumped down from the tree. Sebastian looked up at the spider demon with wide eyes, a little shocked that he hadn't noticed him.

"Michaelis I was just enjoying a little walk in the woods when I came across you. And much to my shock I heard something." Claude said slyly. "Oh? And what may I inquire is it you heard?" The younger demon asked. "Well Michaelis it sounded like purring. And I don't see a cat. Care to explain that?" "No I don't think it is any of your buisness." Sebastian replied boredly. "Are you going to leave, or am I going to have to fight you?" "No I don't want to fight you. I want answers, not your disgusting blood on my hands, besides I would have no where to put your body." Claude smirked. Sebastian looked at him with a fake smile. "Such a charmer you are." Claude laughed darkly. "Ah yes my real intention was to get you to date me. Obviously!" He said sarcasticly.

Sebastian sighed. "Whatever, if you aren't going to leave at least shut up." He then turned his attention back to his book. "Is that a picture book of cats?..." Claude asked looking at it. "Yes...why?" Claude stared at him. Thats kind of sweet and cute... No! I don't think he's cute! H-he's terrible.

Claude couldn't take it, these stupid thoughts shouldn't be happening! Also something was up with Michaelis... He was purring. I have a theory but I need to test it. "Michaelis you have something in your hair. Let me get it for you." "Don't touch me!" Sebastian snaps. Claude ignores him and ruffles his hair anyway. Two cat ears pop up. Both Claude and Sebastians eyes widen.

**Authors note:This is the crackiest thing I have ever written. But I like the thought of NekoSebby...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:So isn't letting me post anything. But I guess that means I have more time to write! **

Claude stared at the other demon with wide eyes. He has cat ears... Michaelis has cat ears... "You will not tell anyone about this Faustus! Do you understand!?" He was growling and his eyes were glowing. "Hmmm well what do I get for staying silent?" Claude asked. "Not being killed!" "Hmmm let me think about this. Uhhh no." Sebastian growled. "Then I'll kill you!" "Face it Michaelis, I'm a match for you. Also you need me, without me you can't fufill your masters contract since he believes me and Alois are to blame." Sebastian sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Okay okay well what do you want to stay silent? Besides my masters soul."

Claude thought, and smirked. "You'll be my own personal servant and pet!" Sebastian opened his mouth to turn that idea down. But was silenced by Claude. "Shhhh either that or I tell everyone." Sebastian frowned and started mumbling to himself. "Okay Faustus I'll play your little game.." "Thats what I thought." Claude smirked. They sat in silence for awhile. Claude broke the silence by asking something. "So umm do you have a tail?" Sebastian gave him a pissed off look. "I don't have to answer that." "So the answer is yes you have a tail."Claude chuckled.

Sebastian huffed, and and stood to leave. Claude grabbed his wrist. "What are you doing?" "You're coming with me." Claude responded. "Faustus I have to serve my young master before I serve you." Claude sighs. 'Okay then I will get my highness and we will go to the Phantomhive manor. Where you will explain to your master that you lost a bet and now have to serve me." Sebastian glared at the spider demon. "Fine, now let go of me!" Claude lets go and smiled slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow kitty cat." Sebastian sighs and quickly leaves.

The next morning~

Claude got Alois dressed. "Your Highness we will be staying at the phantomhive manor for awhile." Alois looked excited. "Really! Why though?" "Michaelis lost a bet with me, and now he has to be my servant." Alois laughs. "What was the bet?" Claude thinks for a minute. "It was merely something to settle an argument." Alois pouts but nods. Claude helped him into a carriage, and drove to the Phantomhive manor.

Ciel looked at Sebastian angrily. "I can't believe you have to be his servant! what the hell were you thinking when you agreed to that bet!" He shouted. "I'm sorry master" He bows down. Alois bounds into the manor not even bothering to knock. "Hello Phantomhive! Lets go play a game while Sebastian does whatever Claude tells him to do!" He grabs his hand and pulls ciel away.

The spider demon smirked,and walked over to Sebastian briskly. "Hello kittycat! I wrote down some rules to our little agreement shall we go over them?" Sebastian nodded wearily. "Alright... and don't call me that." Claude ignores his request and reaches up to scrath his cat ears. "No I don't think so kitty. Okay so here are the rules You must let me call you whatever I want, I can order you to do anything unless it involves our masters, you must let me pet you, also you have to wear this." He holds up a maid dress that is almost identical to Hannahs only red not purple. "Absolutly not!" Sebastian yells. "Fine I guess I'll tell eveyone about your ears and tail then. Isn't your master allergic to cats?" "Fine! Give me the damn dress!" He takes it and quickly leaves and puts it on. Claude smirking "Oh kittycat, come show master your pretty outfit~" Sebastian sighs and walks out of his room. "Oh how precious." Claude laughs. "Okay now come with me." He goes to Ciels study where both the younng earls resided.

Alois and Ciel of course started laughing at the sight of Sebastian. Sebastian glared."Stupid spider..." Claude smiles at him. "I really don't see a difference from how you usually dress Michaelis." Claude pats his head. "Bloody hell this isn't worth it Faustus!"

**Authors note:This is the legit crackiest thing I have ever written. Not the crackiest I've read, but yup the crackiest I've wrote.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:Thank you for reviewing, faving, and following this story. I should probably give it more love, since I seem to upload chapters to the other one more. **

**Oh and 4ever with Kames to answer your question, I imagine it's a longer dress like Hannahs. But I'm not going to stress on it to much so if you want to think of it as a shorter dress thats completely fine!**

I can't believe I agreed to this! I mean I know I'm desperate, but still there must've been something else I could of done. This is humiliating, but I really don't want Claude to tell anyone. Ughh also my master seems to be enjoying my humiliation, so he's going to make me do as the stupid spider asks.

"Sebastian I order you to do as Claude says as long as it doesn't have something to do with my soul. Understood?" Ugggh I called it. "Yes my lord." I bow down, before I am beckoned to follow Claude out of the room. I wonder what stupid things he'll make me do... Probably nothing productive!

Claude was grinning like the chesire cat or in other words I supose like Grell. He lead Sebastian to his bedroom. "Okay kittycat first I want you to clean my bedroom with nothing but this toothbrush." I handed Sebastian the toothbrush and laid back on my bed as I watched him clean. Oh how cute he's glaring at me.

"Okay Faustus I'm done cleaning..." "Good kitty,!" I walk over and scratch his ears. I hear him start to purr. Heh how sweet. Not that I really like him! I'm just doing this to tease and torment him, also maybe a bit of blackmail... You know I wonder... "Hey Michaelis do you like cat toys?"

"Excuse me!? I am not an animal, I may have some features but I don't act like one!" Claude raised an eyebrow. "So defensive kittycat." Claude pulls out a laserlight. "Don't you dare spider!"

I turned it on and watched him pounce it. Oh this is perfect! I point it at the wall he runs and hits it. "Why can't I catch it!? Where is it coming from!? Claaaude!" I laugh and turn it off. He looks at me frantically. "WHERE DID IT GO!?" I think I'm about to die, this is the most wonderful thing I have ever seen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors notes:Ahhh thank you for reviewing it makes me really happy to know you all like the stories I write! I'm sorry I haven't updated but I was busy with exams. But now school is over so I have all summer to write! Yay! **

"Claude where did it go!?" Sebastian asked the spider demon frantically. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Claude teased. "W-What? It was right there Claude! How did you not see it!? YOU HAD TO HAVE SEEN THAT LITTLE LIGHT!" "What little light?"Claude asked laughing. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't even try to deny it!" Sebastian yelled. "Ok ok calm down! It was just a laser light kitty."

Sebastian has to be the cutest demon I've ever met. I mean can he get much cuter!? Yes yes he can he just curled up in a ball. Do I put him in bed and let him sleep, or do I just leave him on the floor!? Wait what!? Why am I having these thoughts? It's not like I like him or anything... "Just keep telling yourself that claude!"

I turned and saw Hannah smirking at me slightly. Oh right she reads facial expressions... "Shut up, I don't like him. Also don't speak so loudly you might wake him!" Hannah looked extremely smug. "So you don't like him, but you don't want me to wake him up? Sounds like you care about him." "I d-don't!" "Mhmm sure!" "What do you want from me Hannah!?" "I want you to admit you like him!"

There is no way in hell that I will ever admit to liking him, because I don't! Hannah smiled at me just standing there watching and waiting. I fell to my knees.. "Oh Fuck I don't just like him Hannah! I love him! He's the most beautiful demon I've ever met!" Hannah started laughing for some reason. I turned and saw Sebastian staring at me awkwardly. Oh shit I forgot Sebastian was in here... "U-umm hey there..." Sebastian slapped me across the face. "When you like someone you don't blackmail them into being your servant!" When you like someone you don't try to kill them! When you like someone you don't steal the soul they've been molding for years so that it's perfect and delicious!"

Claude stood there dumbstuck. I just got smacked and called out for being a dick... "I'm sorry Sebastian... I'm just not good at this whole love thing." "Pffft you can say that again! Oh you idiot! You have to say something when you like someone!" "I ummm like you... Was that good enough?" "Yes it was." "So umm I like you a lot... Would you pehaps go out with me then?" I asked nervously. "Hmmm perhaps, if you beg." "I am not going to beg to you Michaelis!" "Guess you don't have a boyfriend then!" Sebastian teased. "Fine~" I pulled him close and kissed him sweetly on the lips. To my suprise he kissed back. "Ahem!" We pulled away and saw Hannah and both of our young masters staring at us. Hannah looked amused while Alois and Ciel just looked extremely uncomfortable.


End file.
